In a conventional wireless network, a mobile unit (“MU”) (e.g., a barcode scanner) may experience a communication delay when processing communications transmitted and received over the network. For example, an employee using the scanner may scan a barcode on an item while performing an inventory task. A display on the scanner may show a price/number available of the item which is retrieved from a database coupled to the network. When the MU experiences a delay in showing the price, the employee will typically attribute the delay to a problem in the wireless network (e.g., congestion, weak signal). However, the problem may be due to a condition on a wired side of the network (e.g., a server, the database, etc.). Thus, there is a need to measure the delay and detect a source thereof.